


【豆柚天】ain't it fun?没意思

by Annnnnnatar



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annnnnnatar/pseuds/Annnnnnatar
Summary: 国际学校豆柚天，本无交流能力，却硬要拉郎铁三角的没意思故事都升天ain't it fun？没意思·都升天的三角混乱情节·箭头指向非常不明单双混乱【可以随意理解……·没意思的幼稚故事·极其极其幼稚naive【不膜不暴力·短打一发完结errrr·OOC预警(大家好又是我我是学pa·因为感觉现实向不容易OOC才代学pa的【然鹅……·饥饿中的乱打……感觉看了不适和失望的请谴责热太……都是他催产导致的……我原来只在脑内排演来着……·如果在听paramore的这歌请带入那种感觉吧……初中时的进B热单……啊淋淋青春姐妹惹……·岩完全mei↘有在日留学经历……此文结合一点妄想和亲友的千字牢骚……最主要的还是msk太太的帮助……·然鹅岩整合能力仍然有问题……求考据大佬轻拍…





	【豆柚天】ain't it fun?没意思

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@slowburn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40slowburn).



> 成为素材本的纪念

(°ー°〃)(°ー°〃)(°ー°〃)(°ー°〃)(°ー°〃)礼貌的分割线

 

 

 

 

 

 

ain't it fun？没意思

 

 

 

 

 他点了购买。

 

 “挺没意思的。”金博洋想，但他点了购买。

 

 “头版黑胶三日发货wwwww”良心国人妹子的ebay拍，挺好，在日本网购也要送钱给同胞，四海一家。

 

 而这间Westing套房里根本没唱机，唱机在东北老家。在这儿买了黑胶打哪儿听，酒店大堂bar里，那台漆金的转不动假货吗？

 

 挺没意思的，但这不是金博洋的错。

 

 当然也不是过来做访问学者妈妈的错。

 

 “为了晚上回酒店能有一起吃饺子的人啊！”妈妈瞪眼认真说，语气倒像是撒娇的。

 

 这就是金博洋转到日本高中国际部的全部原因，这挺在理的。孝顺父母，他从小就乖。

 

 金博洋不会日语，但国际班全英授课。

 

 金博洋不会英语，啊，但画个苯环他看得懂的。数理简单得要死，生物日常不及格。英语怎样表达“腺嘌呤脱氧核糖核苷酸形成三五磷酸二酯键”呢？生物老师合书走出教室他就全忘记了，这简直是高级条件反射性的。

 

 更不用说什么烹饪课，烹饪泡面不行吗？金博洋还打两个蛋进去，日本是发明泡面的国家吧？这门课怎么还算学分。

 

 金博洋感激国际班没有校园霸凌。这个班有意大利生，西班牙生，另两个挺友好但沉迷学习不抱团的中国留学生，英美学生也都有，有英籍日本生，也有本地日本生。比如宇野昌磨，会邀请他一起看棒球，甚至送他较场比赛前排的票。刚到学校的时候金博洋没一个认识的人，他站在学校路牌下用有道词典一个一个地打假名，再切换中文，再打假名，内心绝望。

 

 他尝试拉住一个个子不高，有点娃娃脸的卷发日本生，宇野昌磨回头看他。

 

 “Excuse me……”礼貌的开头，很好，这是第一步，问路的课文怎么背来着，

 

 Go straight ahead,take the 3rd left.金博洋只背了回应老外的部分，完蛋。

 

 “Couldu pls tell me the way to……”

 

 国际A班英语怎么说？

 

 ……

 

 “Ur the fresh one right？”宇野眨巴眼看他，显然没指望他能听懂，“I'll show ya.”

 

 宇野昌磨抬手指指前面，示意他跟上。

 

 

 金博洋新校服前别的纽章救了他。超蠢的纽章，校服自带的，上面印着“boyang”同时有国际班的蓝标做底色，像迷路狗牌一样救了他。这纽章真的蠢，取下它的时候金博洋却想，万一下次能用它问厕所呢？

 

 宇野昌磨看到了这个纽章，他知道班里要转进一个新生。他们走到楼梯口时，羽生结弦从拐角跳出来，揉了一把宇野昌磨的头，朝金博洋眯眼笑一秒，随即变回脸色，挑眉用日语问:“新生？”

 

 昌磨点点头:“平安夜话剧的约瑟有人演了。”

 

 羽生结弦咯咯地笑了回教室的一路。走廊里他的笑声跳来跳去。

 

 因为瓦格纳抽签到玛利亚，而没有男生想演约瑟，那简直是讽刺剧。如果见过瓦格纳把短裙改得多短的话，你也不会想演的。她的短裙铺开了，还没彩玻璃圣母脑后的光圈大。

 

 

 

 金博洋没尝试让自己融入什么圈子。好吧，但三点放学后他该去哪儿？一个人坐在宅用品卡牌室挺猥琐的，周围的游戏特卖店他逛完了。回酒店太养生，母亲晚上六点后才离开研究所，有时甚至不回来。

 日本高中社团活动真挺多的，他在公告栏看到乐队在招新。金博洋不知道自己怎么走进活动室又怎么自我介绍的，但他坐在软凳上，用抱姑娘的姿势抱起贝斯手递过来的电吉他时，所有人都发出冲击整个活动室甚至有回音的笑声。

 

 这真不怪金博洋，他学过吉他，他学的古典吉他。老师说古典转弹唱很容易，然而没来得及，那把白松木的琴在东北老家的皮盒里好好躺着没被带来。

 

 

 笑得最尖的是羽生结弦，他低头摸鼻子时还在笑。他放下手里的爵士鼓棒走过来拍金博洋的肩，然后转身用日语把金博洋介绍给这间乐团活动室的每个人。

 

 “我的同学”？“演约瑟的大傻子”？金博洋瞎猜的，他听不懂对方怎么介绍自己。只是他离开教室时，乐队里甜美可爱的主唱，穿浅紫色马甲那个，拉住他比划半天，问他用不用line。

 

 

 金博洋不知道自己怎么认识宇野昌磨，和羽生结弦的，莫名其妙，反正他就是认识了。

 

 宗教课上father说，数学题未知X解不开，可以在等号后面写Jesus。英美生歪歪嘴角笑得很敷衍，西班牙人撇撇嘴，羽生结弦依旧绵羊笑。宇野昌磨用一个纸团扔金博洋，打断他发呆，纸条上问他放学后去不去围观……大概是自行车环赛？金博洋抬头，宇野还在看他，他认真点头，打一个“我请啤酒”的手势。

 

 放学在校门口，宇野昌磨想拉金博洋说什么，但他突然缩起头，白色立领戳在他下腮怪可爱的。羽生结弦接着从身后冲上来，用胳膊同时勾住他俩脖子，他看一眼昌磨又看一眼金博洋，很自然地搂住两个人走在中间。金博洋想问你为什么把那个蠢胸章当纽扣别在领口，但他对着笑眯眯的羽生结弦总是说不出话来。

 

 有一群女生围过来问羽生结弦什么，羽生笑着回答她们，女孩子连续地发出“诶——诶？”的声音。最后她们离开，其中一个黑色短发的比划金博洋的头套式MDR重低音，另一个粉裙子的小声说可爱。

 

 金博洋听得懂可爱。

 

 去比赛的路过一条河涌，河岸边有两排紫荆树，双子叶树两瓣的绿圆叶子像屁股蛋。橙莹莹的晚阳在他们前方，把沿路的拉面店，茶店，平房民居的小院墙都染成桔金色。

 

 金博洋挺怕跟羽生结弦一起走的。

 

 金博洋很多次跟宇野聊天一抬头，都能看见羽生用一只胳膊勾住宇野脖子，一边笑眯眯盯着自己，走在外边。金博洋忍不住往墙里挪，离他俩远点。但羽生结弦这时候把头和身子都靠过来，昌磨也被他挤着朝里走，最后金博洋被挤进墙里。

 

 “这俩明明好得谁也插不进，还一定要再拽上个人。”

 

 金博洋抓着护栏胡思乱想，他看见旁边俩人有着几乎一样的举罐头喝酒频率，抬手再放下。紫色头盔的自行车手在护栏的另一边比风还快地掠过，带起一阵比赛公园草木汗味清新又不清新的混合气息。羽生结弦隔着宇野朝他微笑，宇野只是看着他眨巴下眼睛。

 

 

 “没意思。”金博洋想。

 

 

 真的没意思，这个心理活动师在中国做过外教吧，日本高中国际班也要玩抢椅子这种弱智游戏？

 

 

 跟着音乐节奏抢椅子，这老师甚至开始放NRJ榜新曲，daya的热单前奏很突兀地播出来，金博洋感觉自己在高中玩丢手绢。

 

 十二个人抢七把椅子，金博洋绕着摆圈的背椅漫不经心地走来走去，音乐骤停地那一刻自然地转身坐下去，这没什么好争抢的，被挤下去的那几个英美生依然兴致勃勃。

 

 然后是七个人抢三把椅子，paramore的格莱美获奖曲很大声地响起来:

 

 “Ain'tit fun？！！”

 

 金博洋听见正看书的意大利生吐槽一句:“Jesus！”

 

 “Ain't it fun living in the real world？”

 “真实地活着感觉怎样？”

 “So whata u gonna do when the world don't orbit around u～。”

 “世界不围着你转感觉怎样？ ”

 

 “真的没意思。”这歌MV里有三个疯子把吉他摔断，把黑胶唱片折烂踩碎，金博洋想起这个片段莫名心头咯噔一声，音乐在这时停止。他再一次浑浑噩噩转身坐下去。

 

 

 他很自然地坐在羽生结弦和宇野昌磨中间，而他俩之间没有单人位子。金博洋坐了两个人位子的各一半，羽生和宇野也很配合，他俩轻松把金博洋夹在中间，甚至往旁挪挪好让他坐得更正常点。全班都在笑，被挤下去的两个人若有所思，他们发现了这个游戏不完全是萝卜坑的对应关系，三个人也能蹲俩坑，很自然地挤到一起。

 

 黑胶的发货地址填了宇野家的邮箱，金博洋知道宇野昌磨也收集黑胶唱片，他家有唱机。金博洋过生日时羽生送他最终幻想7到12的蓝光铁盒版，而宇野昌磨送他一张甲壳虫的头版黑胶，他收到礼物时可能露出了女高中生被求婚一样惊讶的表情，因为羽生结弦拍下了他的傻样在手机里，每次看都会连续地笑，而他既不愿意删掉也不愿意发给金博洋，让他知道自己当时什么样子。

 

 

 

 

 宇野在校门口朝自己招招手，金博洋背着包飞快地跑过去，他要跟宇野昌磨一起回家，去取自己的唱片。毫不意外地，羽生结弦再一次从中间不知道哪里，也许是学校那棵樱花树下面冲出来，后面跟着一串女孩子们遗憾的呼声。

 

 

 “你知道我们要去哪儿吗？”金博洋站在红锈斑斑的铁轨上，回头问羽生，他的英语已经变得好起来了，至少能跟两个日本人交流。这条废弃的铁轨通向远处，由蓝渐粉的晚霞和云。

 

 宇野也停下，他在前面站住，他两手扯着双肩背包的幅带，夕阳照在他的脸侧红红的。他身后有爬满藤蔓的教会红砖后墙，顶端一扇白木框窗口，花槽里粉色三角梅开得像阵小瀑布一样。

 

 

 羽生结弦用对指比划个相框，他闭住一只眼睛，把金博洋跟宇野昌磨都装进风景框里，他一只脚踩在铁轨上，笑起来温柔得像女生。

 

 “去我也能去的地方呀。”羽生回答，他眯着眼的时候不知道在看谁，他微笑的时候，金博洋有时觉得他在看自己，有时觉得他在看昌磨。

 

 

 

 “有意思吗？”金博洋想，“宇野昨天单独回家不见你黏着他，你怕他被外地人拐了吗？”

 

 

  

 他们走到宇野家，西式的三层，设计在门口有小草坪。宇野的山地自行车停在那里，停在那棵橡树下，蓝色邮箱立在旁边里面插了一个卷起来很大的包裹纸桶。

 

 一位没带脑子的快递员，他把那张封着黑胶的纸文件夹强行卷起来，为了塞进邮箱里。

 

 羽生结弦最先开始笑，一开始很小声，有点幸灾乐祸的意思，后来连续尖声地，他拍拍宇野昌磨的肩，是安慰还是“看吧？”的意思不明显。金博洋回头看宇野昌磨，他想说“呃，没事的吧……”但他看见宇野昌磨也笑起来，不是平时那种抿嘴的笑，而是露出上排牙齿，很惊讶又很快乐的笑，半张着嘴，像收到生日惊喜一样。

 

 “那张黑胶要五千多人民币……”金博洋想，“没意思。”

 

 但金博洋看着他俩也笑起来，宇野养的下司犬从草坪那头冲出来扑到他身上时，金博洋笑得比羽生结弦还大声。

 

 

 

 

 

FIN.


End file.
